Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-5x-y = -10}$ ${5x+y = 10}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-5x-y = -10}$ $-5x{+5x} - y = -10{+5x}$ $-y = -10+5x$ $y = 10-5x$ ${y = -5x+10}$ ${5x+y = 10}$ $5x{-5x} + y = 10{-5x}$ $y = 10-5x$ ${y = -5x+10}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -5x+10}$ ${y = -5x+10}$ Both equations have the same slope and the same y-intercept, which means the lines would completely overlap. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Since any solution of ${-5x-y = -10}$ is also a solution of ${5x+y = 10}$, there are infinitely many solutions.